The Nutcracker Angel
by Kashoku1
Summary: It's Christmas Eve at the Winchester House. Local Toymaker Chuck Shurley arrives at their home late that night to offer up gifts to Sam and Jo with a special something for Dean; a Nutcracker. Dean is initially insulted to be given a doll, but when Chuck tells him the story of how Castiel used to be one of God's angels before before being cursed, Dean finds himself entranced.


Flurries of snow were glistening in the Lawrence moonlight as they covered the frigid ground in a blanket of white. The roads were clear, but void of cars as they had all finally settled into the driveways of loved ones. The Impala had been tucked away, snuggled in the warmth of the Winchester garage. Various colored lights illuminated the windows of the house as the children played and the parents talked.

"My goodness, they are growing up so fast," Ellen Harvelle smiled as she took a sip from her mug of hot chocolate.

"I know," Mary hummed pleasantly, "I can't believe Dean is already 12. Before you know it he's going to be asking for a car and driving off to college!"

Ellen gave a snort, "Don't remind me. God, I swear just yesterday Jo was small enough to cradle in my arms. We should enjoy these times together while we can."

Mary gave a warm smile in the direction of the children as they played with one another. Her thoughts were interrupted by an unexpected knock at the door. Her brow creased in a frown, "Who could that be? John!"

"I've got it," John waved his wife off as he approached the door. The eldest Winchester was greeted with a wide grin and tired eyes. "Chuck!"

"Mr. Winchester, Merry Christmas!"

"Same to you," John clapped the shorter man on the back. "What brings you by on Christmas Eve?"

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I brought the children some gifts," he held up a bag.

John opened the door enough so that the man could come in and shut out the cold air behind him. "Kids! Someone is here to see you!"

Sam and Jo's eyes widened in surprise and shock at seeing Chuck in the doorway and they almost knocked him down with their hugs and cries of joy. Chuck laughed and hugged both of them. "Don't worry; I brought something for each of you!"

"Me first, me first!" Sam tugged at Chuck's coat as they headed towards the living room by the large Christmas tree lit up in a ray of colors.

Chuck laughed and reached down into his bag pulling out a series of old looking books. "I hear you like to read. Some of these may be a little difficult for you now, but you'll appreciate them as you get older."

Sam's entire face lit up in glee as he took the books, "Thank you!"

"Me next!" Jo jumped up and down, her blonde curls bouncing with her movements.

Chuck reached in and pulled out an elaborately decorated handcrafted toy gun. "Your mother tells me you like to steal the boy's toys all the time…I thought maybe you could use your own."

Jo gasped as she snatched the gun from Chuck's hands and clutched it towards her chest. "I can't wait to beat them all up on the playground! This is the bestest gift ever!"

Chuck gave an approving chuckle and turned his gaze towards Dean who was sitting silently on the couch with his arms crossed. "Don't you want to see your gift, Dean?" The boy shrugged. Reaching into his bag Chuck pulled out a large Nutcracker sporting a tan coat and dark hair in place of the usual white.

Dean shifted his green eyes towards the wooden doll and snorted. "Seriously? A doll? It doesn't even look right."

"It's not just any doll, Dean. It's a nutcracker. A very special nutcracker. Treat him right and I promise you he'll show you a world you've never seen before."

"I'm twelve. Give that shit to Sammy. I don't want some lame doll," Dean huffed as he sank deeper into the couch.

"Dean!" John snapped with angry eyes, "Watch your language, boy, and be thankful Chuck brought you a gift."

Dean bit at the inside of his lip before reaching out to take the doll with a sarcastic, "Thanks, Mr. Shurley."

There was a twinkle in Chuck's eye as he responded, "Think about what I said, Dean. Have a little faith."

"Whatever." Dean stood, the nutcracker dangling by its legs in his hands as he headed straight for the stairs with dropped shoulders and sluggish steps ascending the stairs.

"I'm so sorry," Mary apologized as she brought Chuck a fresh, steaming, cup of hot chocolate. "He's been acting so strange lately. We try and get him to open up a little, but he just won't talk to us."

"It's alright, Mary, really," Chuck took the proffered cup. "I just thought a little friend might do him so good."

Mary's eyes shone brightly under the illumination of the Christmas lights. "It was so incredibly thoughtful of you. You make such amazing things at your workshop. The nutcracker especially was so beautifully painted – those eyes!"

Chuck hummed in appreciation, "One of my best works, I think. Perhaps the best. I have no doubt Dean will warm up to him just as much as I have while making him."

"Well," Mary ran a soothing hand down his arm, "You'll join us for a while? You don't need to be driving out in that weather!"

"Oh, sure, I don't see why not," Chuck nodded as he let Mary lead him over to Ellen and John.

Dean tossed the nutcracker into pile of clothes on the floor and let his body flop onto his bed as he stared at the motionless toy. "Stupid." And yet, there was some strange force keeping Dean's gaze glued to the object. There was an urge to reach out bring it into his arms, but he remained still.

The cracked door burst open as Jo flung herself through with Sam in tow. She wielded her toy shotgun around carelessly before pointing up towards Dean and shouting, "Bang!"

Dean gave a snort, "Take your stupid toy and leave me alone, Jo."

Jo gave a huff as she lowered the gun and placed her hands on her hips. "You think my toy is stupid? You got a doll. A _doll_."

"I think it's cool," Sam marveled as he took a step closer to where the nutcracker lay. "Nutcrackers come from Germany and are supposed to be soldiers, not _dolls_, Jo."

"Hmph," Jo dismissed Sam's words and picked up the nutcracker. "It's a stupid doll."

"Hey!" Dean sat up quickly, "I didn't say you could touch it!"

"It's not like you want it!" Jo argued back. "Let me at least use it for target practice. The cork actually pops out at the end!"

"Put it down," Dean growled as he sprung off the bed and lunged for Jo.

With a gasp of fright Jo threw the nutcracker and ducked out of the way. The young girl succeeded in avoiding her attacker, but the nutcracker landed with a 'crack' on the hard floor as the head rolled off and stopped at Dean's feet.

There was a heavy silence in the room as all three sets of eyes stared at the wooden face that lay still on the floor. Dean's cheeks grew red with anger as his olive eyes turned glossy. "Get out." His voice was low and menacing causing both Jo and Sam to scramble out. He didn't even register the tear that fell down his freckled cheek as he let himself fall back on to the bed and curl up into a tight ball.

"Oh dear," A soft voice spoke that startled Dean. Chuck bent down and picked up the two pieces of the nutcracker before pulling out a blue piece of cloth to mend the soldier back together. "There, that should do. Here," Chuck held out the nutcracker to Dean, "No need to be sad. He'll heal just fine." Dean took the nutcracker and brought it in close to his chest, but he did not speak a word.

"Did you know," Chuck began as he sat on the edge of the bed, "That this nutcracker was once the most devoted and loyal soldier to God?"

"Aren't those called angels?" Dean snorted through a sniffle.

Chuck laughed quietly, "That they are. People tend to forget that angels were soldiers and not harp-playing tree-toppers."

Dean glanced down at the nutcracker in his arms. "It doesn't even have wings."

"Not that you can see, no. Humans can't look upon an angel's true form." Chuck looked fondly upon the toy, "He wasn't always like this. No…Castiel was God's finest creation."

"What happened?" Dean asked curiously.

"Well," Chuck sat up straight and clasped his hands together preparing himself for the tale, "With good comes evil, and with angels come demons. Heaven was at war with Hell and Lucifer's forces were overtaking the archangel Michael. Castiel's garrison was about to be overcome when a very powerful demon approached him with a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yes. There are some demons - called crossroads demons – that can make very powerful deals. This demon's name was Crowley and he desired to rule Hell himself. He agreed to give Michael the power he needed in order to overcome Lucifer and lock the fallen angel away forever. In exchange, Crowley would become the new King of Hell and Castiel would promise not to come after him once the war was over." Chuck paused with a heavy sigh that held a hint of sadness. "Castiel believed so strongly in Heaven and all that was good that he was willing to sacrifice himself so that Michael could bring victory to the angels."

"Did Crowley kill him?" Dean sat up and propped himself up against the pillows letting Castiel lay across his lap.

"On the contrary…He did exactly what he mentioned in his deal; Castiel would be unable to come after him. Castiel was always called the perfect soldier…almost too perfect – like a toy. Crowley turned Castiel into this nutcracker and began his rule over Hell."

Dean's once interested face turned into a frown. "So you are saying that this very nutcracker used to be an angel? This very one?"

The twinkle returned to Chuck's eyes, "Faith, Dean."

"Say I do believe your ridiculous story…is there something that can turn him back?"

"Only the love of the righteous man can bring life back into the angel," Chuck recited.

"What the hell is that even supposed to mean?" Dean asked with a scrunched up face of confusion as he held the nutcracker out in front of him.

Chuck hummed in amusement. "A little above the mind of a twelve-year-old I suppose. Perhaps you'll find out one day. It's as I said earlier Dean; take care of Castiel and he shall take care of you." Sucking in a deep breath through his nose he turned towards the clock, "Well, it's getting quite late. It's time I head back to the shop. Have a Merry Christmas, Dean."

"Yeah…thanks, Mr. Shurley," Dean tucked himself back under the coves with the nutcracker cradled in his arms.

"You're welcome, Dean," Chuck smiled and gave a small wave before closing the door and leaving Dean to his slumber.

/

Dean woke to the downstairs clock's deep and resonating chimes. With a sleepy groan Dean curled into a deeper ball beneath the sheets. The clock usually never woke him up, but it sounded somewhat different than usual. Stranger. Dean opened his eyes, the moonlight too bright through the window. Deciding it was nothing he slammed them shut once more and rolled over to get comfortable. That was when he smelt it. Dean's nose wrinkled in disgust as his eyes flew back open and he was sitting up-right. It smelled like rotten eggs. Slapping a small hand over his mouth and nose he maneuvered himself out of the bed and made for the closed door.

The handle was locked. With a frown Dean used both hands to wiggle and pull at the knob, but it would not budge. Something began creeping along the top of his bare feet and when he looked down he could feel his body seize in fear. Red smoke was dancing in swirls up his body. With a scream he scrambled back towards his bed, grabbing Castiel in the process, and throwing the covers over his body.

There was a deep chuckle. "Honestly, boy, you think the covers can save you?" The voice was accented and seemed far too close to Dean.

Suddenly the covers went flying and Dean found himself face-to-face with a tall man sporting a black suit and red eyes. Dean curled himself around Castiel and whimpered.

That caused the man to laugh, his red eyes turning into normal pupils. "You think that pitiful excuse of an angel can save you like that?"

"Who are you?!" Dean questioned unmoving.

"Crowley, King of Hell, at your service," he bowed with a grin.

Dean's eyes widened. "You're a demon!"

"So you've heard of me, then?! That means I shouldn't need to explain why you need to hand over that precious nutcracker of yours," Crowley grinned.

"Screw you! You can't have Cas!" Dean shouted angrily, backing himself up against the headboard of the bed.

"Well aren't you adorable," the demon chuckled. "Either you give me what I want, or I will take it from you. I promise you that it will be _most_ unpleasant." There was a sudden growl of a dog and Dean could feel hot breath against his leg. "Growley here hasn't had a good meal in weeks."

Dean pulled his leg back from the edge and curled around Castiel so hard that he thought the wooden nutcracker might snap in half. "Help me…"

"I'm sorry, didn't quite hear you. You'll have to speak up," Crowley mocked.

Dean looked to the angel that lay perched in the top of his tree. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

_Close your eyes!_

Dean did as the voice commanded and the room filled with a blinding white light that shone through his closed eyelids.

"Leave him alone!"

Dean's eyes shot back open and the angel from his tree was gone. Standing by his bed was now a man garbed in armor with short light brown hair and blue eyes. Had…had the angel just come to life?

"Samandriel," Crowley scoffed. "So God has had his precious little chickens guarding the Righteous Man all this time after all? No offense, darling, but you alone are no match for me."

"Maybe not, but I'm not alone," Samandriel said with a firm glare. Not taking his eyes off the demon he spoke to Dean, "Dean, you must pray to Castiel. You have the power to bring him back to life. He can help us defeat Crowley."

"I don't know how!" Dean cried from behind the angel.

"Just believe, Dean!"

Crowley was grinning with amusement. "Please, Samandriel. The Righteous Man is nothing more than a child. He doesn't understand."

"Have faith, Dean. Faith is enough."

_"Don't worry, Dean," Mary's face smiled down upon him. "Angels are watching over you."_

Staring into Castiel's blank blue eyes Dean prayed harder than he ever had before. "Dear Castiel, Please help us! I'm scared and I need your help. I need you!"

The nutcracker grew hot in hands and a loud screeching rang in his ears. Dropping the nutcracker he placed his hands to his ears and closed his eyes. The ringing grew louder and louder until there was a strong gush of wind that knocked him back against the pillow. Gasping for a breath Dean opened his eyes. A man clad in a tan trenchcoat had a sword drawn in his right hand defending Dean at his bedside.

"You will not have him, Crowley," the man spoke, his voice deep.

Crowley gave a snort. "And you think you can take on me and my hellhounds in that state? You are nowhere near at full power, Castiel."

Dean eyes widened. Castiel. That was Cas?!

Castiel's eyes began to glow a bright blue as lightening struck around them. Dean watched in awe as big black shadows covered the wall of his room in the shape of wings. "Holy…shit." He could hear his dad yelling at him for using foul language, but it was the only thing that could express his awe and wonder at the creature in front of him.

Crowley's nostrils flared in anger. "SICK 'EM BOY!"

Castiel lunged for Crowley while Samandriel drew his blade and leapt towards the invisible sounds. Crowley vanished in a puff of red smoke as Samandriel was knocked onto his back with a scream as claw marks scratched their way down his chest. Castiel wielded around and stabbed his blade into the air. There was a harsh howl and a whimper before there was suddenly silence.

"Are you ok, brother?" Castiel asked as he moved to help the other angel up.

"I'm fine," Samandriel winced as he took Castiel's proffered hand and got to his feet, the wound on his chest already healing with a soft glow.

"Dean," Castiel turned to Dean, his face full of worry.

Dean's words caught in his throat. The once expressionless blue eyes were now full of emotion. He was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen.

"Dean, are you alright?" Castiel asked again, placing a hand against the child's cheek.

"I-," Dean started before Castiel retracted his hand and slumped over in pain.

"Castiel!" Samandriel caught his brother on the way down. "Castiel, what's wrong?"

"I'm turning back," he gasped before all that remained in Samandriel's hands were the wooden Nutcracker.

"No! What happened?!" Dean cried as he jumped out of bed and reached for Castiel. "He was real! What happened?!"

Samandriel's eyes softened with sadness. "I'm sorry, Dean, but it was only temporary. As long as Crowley lives, Castiel is cursed. As am I."

"But you are still alive!" Dean snapped, tears brimming the corners of his eyes.

"All of Castiel's followers were cursed, just not in the same way. We are all bound to Earth – cut off from Heaven. We are unable to go back to our home until Crowley is dead. But you can change all of that, Dean."

"I'm just a kid!" Dean shouted.

Samandriel placed his hands on Dean's shoulders. "I know, and I'm sorry that this has fallen on your shoulders. I wish this had happened years later, when you were older, but it's happening now. I must get you to Heaven. There are people who can help you."

"But you said you can't get to Heaven!" Dean spoke.

"This is true," the angel nodded, rising to his feet and heading towards the window. "I cannot. But I know someone who can help us." He opened the window and began chanting something under his breath that Dean could not understand. A gust of wind brought a single snowflake dancing into the room.

The snowflake landed on the floor and then transformed into a woman with firey red hair, "-so then the Tin Man said-," the woman stopped and her green eyes grew wide. "Oh. This….isn't Oz."

"Charlie, I'm sorry. I need your help," Samandriel paused.

Charlie rolled her eyes, but then froze when he saw Dean and what he held. "Oh. Is that?" Samandriel nodded. "_Oh. _Right."

"I need you to take him to Heaven, Charlie, please."

Charlie sighed, "Alright, alright. I'm not happy that you interrupted my date in the Emerald City, but I'll do it. Reservations are hard to get there, you know?" She turned to Dean. "You might want to grab a coat and some shoes, kid."

"My name's Dean," he scowled as he bent down to rummage underneath his bed.

"Bratty little kid," Charlie scoffed. "Who exactly do you want me to take him to up there?"

"Gabriel, if you can," Samandriel said.

Charlie put her hands on her hips with a raised eyebrow. "You want me to take them to the Land of Sweets?"

"The Land of What?" Dean frowned as he shoved his feet into his shoes.

"It's what Gabriel calls his part of Heaven. Although, Sugar Plum Fairy might be a better name for him. The guy is obsessed with candy," Charlie explained.

"Are you taking me to some kind of demented version of Candy Land?" Dean frowned as he pulled on his coat.

"Actually, that's probably a pretty good description of it. Come on, chop chop, I've got a yellow brick road to get back to."

"Wait, you were _really_ in Oz?!" Dean's eyes widened as he grabbed Castiel from the bed and took Charlie's offered hand.

"Sure was! Dorothy and I are kind of a thing," she grinned.

"You're dating a _girl?"_ Dean's nose wrinkled in repulsion.

"Hey! What's wrong with girls?!" Charlie asked defensively.

"I don't like girls!"

"So you like boys?"

Dean's cheeks blushed red. "Maybe…I mean, I don't know."

"Eww!" Charlie mocked.

"What's wrong with that?!" Dean frowned, his ears turning as bright as his cheeks.

Charlie kneeled down to his height and smiled. "I don't like boys!"

Charlie and Dean vanished, leaving two joined snowflakes in their wake. Another gush of wind caught hold and the snowflakes sailed out of the window, Samandriel closing it behind them.

The angel smiled as he watched the wind carry Charlie and Dean away. "Good luck, Dean."

As the clock struck one, Samandriel found himself atop the tree once more.


End file.
